Scared Out Of My Mind
by Purp1eLady
Summary: Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC; Please Read and Review! No flames Please.
1. The Radio Rebels

**I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.  
**

**Summary: Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 1- The Radio Rebels  
**

**Indi POV**

I counted down, 3, 2, 1.

"These are the Radio Rebels, live from underground. You don't know who we are, but we know who you are because we are one of you," I said, and Tara smiled at me.

"Report cards came out today; we got minus' in participation. You can't give us a minus for who we are. So since grades are being handed out, I think I'll give all of us at Linkin Bay High an F. For labeling each other; Jocks, outcasts, dorks, queen bees and their fellow pops, and the newborn pops," Tara said.

"Guys these are labels, not who we really are. Once upon a time, being different was a good thing, now those differences just divide us. You deserve to embrace your awesomeness; stand up for who you are, and reject the status quo." I said, and Tara and I said simultaneously, "We dare you."

Let me back up, my name is Independence Anne Adams. Though people usually call me Indi cause my name is super long. I was adopted by the Adams when I was 14. Tara and I have been best friends for ever, with Audrey. I was raped when I was 12, haven't been able to talk to a guy since. I also have abandonment issues because my parents left me at home one day, and never came back. My step-dad doesn't know about my past, so he doesn't know what's wrong. I do The Radio Rebels show with Tara, and we know what the other is thinking. Mom says it's like we're twins sometimes. I have black hair with white, purple, and lime green highlights. I also have blue eyes. **(none of this happened to me I just made it up, and sorry if it did happen to someone.)**

"Okay, last night, The Radio Rebels," Audrey said, and Tara said, "Were awesome."

"As usual, reject the status quo is my new life motto. They're so… inspiring, so themselves." Audrey said.

"I wish I could be more like them," Tara said, and I nodded and said, "Yeah, me too."

"You should talk to your step-dad," Audrey said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Uh, he runs Slam-FM the biggest radio station in Seattle. Maybe he could give you two internships. That'd give you two a confidence booster right?" Audrey said.

"Are you kidding me? He's been married to our mom for what, 2 months, probably thinks I'm a total step freak. I freak out when he asks what type of cereal I want." Tara said, and I said, "At least you talk to him. I can't even do that."

Tara turned to me and said, "You have a reason for it."

I nodded and said, "It happened 5 years ago, I should be over it already. Stupid therapy."

"I just wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you two. Guess that's why you two are my BFF's." Tara said, and I smiled.

"BFFTLEWE," Audrey said, and Tara and I looked at her in confusion.

"Best Friends For Totally Like Ever Without Exception," Audrey said, and I nodded and slid closer to Audrey and Tara as a guy walked past me.

"Catchy," Tara said.

"You two need a relaxation technic, when I'm memorizing lines for drama I imagine I'm breathing in the words." Audrey said.

"Audrey, what does that even mean?" I asked.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and said breathing out, "You need to breathe your words."

"How can you even breathe at a time like this?" Barry said coming around the corner, and pushed us forward.

"Problem Barry?" Tara asked.

"Last night the Radio Rebels gave the biggest clue yet about their identities. They go to our school." Barry said walking backwards.

"She mentioned it at 14:30 at Tuesday night's podcast." Larry said, and we went into the elevator.

"Wow, obsessed much Larry?" Audrey asked.

"Obsessed? Please! I would hardly describe myself as obsessive." Larry said, and pulled out a wipey, and wiped off the elevator button, and then punched it.

We gave him weird looks.

"What? It's flu season!" Larry said.

I nodded, and said, "Course it is, Larry."

"It's so exciting, people on the radio who're actually one of us!" Larry said.

"It could be them… or them… or them… or them." Barry said, and Tara and I shared a look that said, _They are so weird._

"No that girl's too tall. The Radio Rebels' voices sound… 5'6 to me, and their hair colors are red and black. Kind of like Tara and Indi's." Larry said.

"What?" Audrey said, and Barry said, "Woah, woah, woah, they are nothing like Tara and Indi."

"Hey-"

"-What's that supposed to mean?" I asked finishing Tara's sentence.

"Oh, we love you two, but you two are nothing like The Radio Rebels who are definitely a blonde and brunette." Barry said.

"And how do you know this?" Larry asked.

"Because they are my soulmates. For example I also got a minus in participation." Barry said, and I said, "You can only have one soul-mate."

"How can it be that you never shut up?" Larry said.

"Exactly," Barry said, and I rolled my eyes and watched as Stacy kicked a kid's toy car out of the way.

Aw, poor kid.

"How do we reject the status quo, when the status quo is so… status quo," Tara said, and I nodded.

"Like the Radio Rebels say, be ourselves," Audrey said, and started walking over to Stacy.

Tara and I shared a look, and ran off after her.

"Hi, Stacy. How's it going?" Audrey said to Stacy.

Oh God no.

"This is what I was talking about, everyone thinks they can talk to us because of the internally lame, Radio babbles." Stacy said.

"We think she protests too much," Barry said.

"Yeah, we thinks… wait, what do we thinks?" Larry asked Barry.

I rolled my eyes.

"That maybe she's one of the Radio Rebels," Barry said pointing to Stacy.

"Please, like I would ever encourage people like you, to talk to us," Stacy said.

"Ah ha, so you listen to her!" Larry said.

"This one's staring at me. Make it stop." Kim said to Stacy looking at Barry.

"Please, don't stand so close to us," Stacy said.

"You and I aren't any different, like the Radio Rebels sai-"

"-No words. You don't think we're different, watch and learn. Principal Moreno!" Stacy said, and Moreno said, "Stacy! Everything alright over here?"

"Actually no. Audrey was trying to get me to listen to some podcast in class. Of course I said no," Stacy said.

That little lying bitch.

"What? No! I never-"

"You know there is an anti-distraction policy, let me see your bag." Moreno said.

"But I wasn't even listening to it," Audrey said handing it over.

"Well now you can't, you too, young ladies," Moreno said, and Tara and I handed ours over.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Stacy," Moreno said, and walked away.

"Get it now, your little DJ heroes don't know what they're talking about," Stacy said.

Tara looked like she wanted to say something, but it wouldn't come out.

"Oh, does her royal shyness want to say something?" Stacy said, and Tara attempted to say something, but couldn't.

"I thought so," Stacy said, and left.

I looked at Tara and said, "Maybe next time."

She nodded, and we headed to class.

* * *

**Class Room**

"Alright, today class we will be working on a project with Mr. Soul's drama class," The teacher said.

"Hey, this is so exciting," Audrey said, sat in front of Tara's desk.

Then Gavin came in, and Tara panicked.

Tara stood up, and walked out of the class, and I followed her with Audrey into the hallway.

"What is Gavin, doing here?" Tara asked.

"Uh, he's in drama, you know, you could talk to him. You've had a crush on him since like, the first Harry Potter Movie." Audrey said.

"No, no, no, no, no, he is a newborn pop, okay. Totally wrong social bracket. The best thing is for me to just avoid him all together," Tara said.

Wow, she wouldn't even take her own advice.

"Gavin's not a leadest like that, ask yourself," Audrey said, and I said with Audrey, "What would the Radio Rebels do?"

Tara glared at me and I smirked.

Audrey and I then walked in, and I sat down at my desk, and messed with one of my green highlights.

Tara then walked in, and sat down.

"I need a volunteer, who would like to write, a scene suggestion, on the boar-" The teacher said, and she was cut off by Audrey running up there and writing on the board.

The teacher cleared her throat, and Audrey turned around and said, "Oh, did you, uh, want to pick a volunteer? I got excited," The class laughed including me and Tara, "Drama is my life. Okay, who wants to write a suggestion? Let's see hands people!"

I shook my head, and the teacher said, "Let's see," I slid down in my seat, and the teacher said, "Tara!"

Oh no.

While she was passing me I said, "Deep breaths."

Tara nodded, and Audrey said while passing, "You can do it, just don't make eye contact."

Tara was shaking she was so scared, and she wrote so small you couldn't see anything, and she backed up, and ran into Stacy's table, and knocked off her book, and Stacy the bitch she is, said, "Hello! Walk much?"

Tara grabbed her book from the floor, and coming back up, banged her head on Stacy's desk, and she retreated back to her desk, and buried her head in her arms from embarrassment.

Poor Tara.

* * *

**Skip to Later that Day**

I ran down the street with my bag over my shoulder, attempting to make it home in time so I would at least help Tara.

I ran up the stairs saying, "Hey mom!"

And going to Tara's room.

I opened the door, hopped on her bed and said, "Sorry about that got stuck with Audrey longer than expected. Geez, can she talk!"

Tara laughed at me, and tossed me my headset.

I leaned back, and Tara had a song playing, and there was a knock at the door.

I sat up, and Tara opened the door, and she said, "Rob, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, so thanks for stopping by," Tara said, trying to shut the door.

"What? Why?" Tara asked, and I went over to the door, and Tara said, "Bye now!"

She attempted to shut the door, but Rob walked in, and said, "I really thought you'd think so, yah now?"

He waved at me, and I stuck beside Tara, and she grabbed my shoulders, and said, "Relax."

I glared at her, and sat in her other swirly chair.

"We have so much in common, ya know?" Rob said, and Tara said, "Yeah, like we're both super busy."

"Look I know this a very difficult transition for you two, with your dad working in Taiwan, and your mom and I, I just want you to know you have a friend here." Rob said, and I popped my gum.

"It's fine, I'm fine, Indi's fine, really," Tara said, nodding her head.

"So this is good, right? We're hanging out, and we're listening to the Radio Rebels. Together." Rob asked.

"Together," Tara said, and the music stopped. Oh shit.

"That's weird," Rob said, and I switched into Tara's spot, tossed her, her headset, turned on the voice modulator, and Tara said, "And that rounds off the final set for my favorite local band."

"So here's an extra-long track you guys, I hope you dig it," I said, and turned the song on.

"You-You two are the Radio Rebels?" Rob asked, and I nodded and said, "That depends-"

"-Are we in trouble?" Tara asked cutting me off.

"No, of course not, I just, how are you two are doing that, you two are so shy." Rob said.

"I am," Tara said, and I said, "I just have problems around guys."

"But they don't, we don't know, it just, works," Tara said.

"I can't believe it, I love it, I just can't believe it. We're gonna take Slam-FM to the next level," Rob said, and I said, "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry, we?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, you're gonna be Slam-FM's next big thing. You're hired, that's for sure, you're hired!" Rob said, and left the room.

Then mom popped in, and said, "Ah! I was eavesdropping, I hope you don't mind. My babies are going to take Slam FM to the next level!"

Mom then hugged both of us, and I sat down and mom said, "What's the matter?"

"What if I mess it up?" Tara asked.

"Oh honey, you have to take risks, like I always thought chartreuse was a bad color for me, and I tried it, and now it's my trademark. Honey, you don't know if something is faboo if you never try it, right?" Mom asked.

She then hugged Tara, and kissed me on the head.

**AN: How'd you like it? Should I continue?  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	2. Gabe LaViolet

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 2- Gabe LaViolet**

**Next Day at School**

"Look out, you're in the 12A group with Stacy and Gavin," Audrey said.

"No, no, no, I can't." Tara said.

"Talk to him, he's just a person," I said, and Tara said, "Look who's talking."

I looked down at my feet, and Tara said, "I'm sorry Indi, I didn't mean it."

I nodded and said, "I know, now GO!"

Audrey and I gave Tara a little push.

I looked back at the board and was happy to know that I was with Audrey and Ben.

**Gym Class**

"Of course he's taking Stacy to prom," Tara said.

"At least you talked to him," I said, and Audrey said, "For you that's major progress."

"I barely got two words out," Tara said.

"Come on, I know I would freak if I talked to the guy I like," I said, and Audrey said, "Who do you like?"

"Not telling you two. You would freak," I said.

"At least you like a guy, and aren't scared," Tara said, and I said, "I cringed last night during dinner when Rob passed me the potatoes. I was shaking like a leaf! Not scared, my ass!"

Tara and Audrey looked at me and I said, "Sorry, I've never talked that loud before."

Tara just smiled.

"Look why don't you two come to my house tonight, we'll do yoga, I'll teach you two the extended hyena pose I invented, and we'll listen to the Radio Rebels." Audrey said.

"I can't," Tara said.

"Neither can I," I said.

"What do you two mean? It's the Radio Rebels' first show on Slam-FM. Do you realize how epic that is? They were popular before, but now it's like the whole world will be listening, including us," Audrey said.

"I have plans," Tara said, and I said, "Therapy."

I lied of course knowing I wouldn't be going to therapy. I actually only had therapy on the weekends.

"What plans?" Audrey asked knowing that I couldn't get out of therapy.

"Family Plans," Tara said.

"You are the worst liar, you sound just like you did when said you liked that new haircut I got at the mall," Audrey said.

"It wasn't that bad," Tara said.

"It was mullet adjacent," Audrey said.

"Tell me what you're doing or I'll start screaming in 3 seconds," Audrey said.

My eyes widened.

"1… 2…" The Audrey started to scream, and Tara and I slapped our hands over her mouth.

"Well," Audrey said, and Tara said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"I thought I was your BFFTLE," Audrey said, and Tara and I said, "Without exception."

"Then, why don't you trust me?" Audrey asked.

Tara groaned, and walked away and Audrey said, "So who do you like?"

I glanced back at the guy, and Audrey, "WHY HIM?!"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, and said, "Relax, Audrey. I just… I don't know. He's just. I don't know."

Audrey huffed, and said, "You two are so frustrating."

I shrugged, and Audrey and I started walking again, and Audrey said, "But why Gabe? Why him?"

I just shrugged and said, "Don't know."

She sighed and said, "Well, I have to live with it. Good luck."

I raised an eyebrow, and said, "What do you mean?"

Then Audrey walked off and I said, "What am I missing?"

Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around, and Gabe was right there.

Oh no.

"Hey, you're Independence right?" Gabe said, and I said, "I-Indi."

He nodded, and before anything else was said, the teacher called the class in, and I ran away faster than I'd ever run in my life.

**Skip To Lunch**

"Gavin, 3, o'clock," Tara said.

"Your 3, o'clock, or my 3, o'clock?" Barry asked.

"You all have the same 3, o'clock," I said.

I looked over at Gavin, and he was at the G's table, and Gabe winked at me, and I whipped back around, and Tara said, "Oh, he's coming over here."

"Relax," I said tapping my fingers on the table.

"For the record, this is why you don't ice your friends out. Talk to him!" Audrey said turning around, and whipping back around flinging her hair in my face, and I said, "Audrey, stop that!"

She gave me an apologetic smile, and said quietly, "Gabe's staring at you, confused out of his mind."

I faced Audrey in my seat so my back was to Gabe and said, "Talk."

"What?" She asked, and I said, "Talk!"

She nodded and said, "So, how's it going?"

I gave her a look that said, _really?_

"Hey Tara, what's up?" Gavin said leaning on the table.

I looked up at Tara, and gave her a look that said, _In, out, in, out._

She nodded, and took a couple of breaths and said, "Uh…"

Barry then pretended to wave her hand, and I grabbed his coke, and shook it.

He dropped Tara's hand, and stole Larry's coke.

"So do you want to run lines over the weekend?" Gavin asked.

Tara then made miming movements, and Gavin said, "Or we can mime the lines if you're not feeling particularly talky."

"Mime… talky… that's… I gotta… now…" Tara then ran off, and Gavin, "Uh, okay."

I stood up, and said, "Tara!"

I ran after her, and people were in the way and I was about to lose her so I did something that I was particularly proud of.

I jumped onto Stacy's table, and walked over it, and ran after Tara.

"TARA!" I yelled.

**Slam-FM**

I was sitting next to Tara in ripped bleached skinny jeans, a tan tank top, tan ugg boots, and a white jean jacket. **(I have all of Indi's outfits on my profile, I will put them up according to chapters.)**

"I want the Radio Rebels adds in every social network, just blast the internet; updates every hour, we want to blanket the market. Alright, Bye." Rob said, and I shared a scared look with Tara.

I stood up as Rob got off the phone, and he said, "I was talking with your mom, about keeping the Radio Rebels on the QT, and she thinks it's a good idea. I don't want you two to talk to anyone about it. The Radio Rebels are the shot in the arm that Slam-FM needs. Since the last show produced was Snazzy Dog and it crashed and burned there's a lot hinging on this, alright? Including my job. No pressure, okay?" Rob said, and I shared another scared look with Tara.

I felt ancy, and very scared.

"So your show's gonna run from 7pm Mondays to Friday because that was the time you two broadcasted from your room, and you will be taking over from DJ fluffy mack who's now moving to Sunday night. So alright, let's show you the booth." Rob said, and Tara and I found a break room, and there was a girl in there, and she said, "Hey, Tara, Indi! Remember me? Tammi Q, we met at the Slam Christmas Party. Girls when Rob told me you two were the Radio Rebels this was my face," She made a shocked face, "Because I thought you two were these little shy things. But you two are all kinds of amazing. You two are fierce. I just can't wait to see what you got going for the-"

While Tammi had turned Tara and I had hid between the refrigerator and vending machine.

"Tara? Indi?" Tammi asked.

"Are you two okay?" Tammi asked.

"I can't even speak to Gavin without freezing. How am I supposed to speak to all of Seattle?" Tara asked, and I slid down outside of the vending machine and put my head on my knees.

"It's no different from recording in your bedroom." Tammi said.

"Yes it is, when I'm in Tara's room I can pretend nobody's listening," I said, and Tara said, "But now I know that everybody's listening, and Rob's putting all this pressure on it, and mom wants us to have our chartreuse moment, but I don't even like chartreuse I don't even know what chartreuse is!"

"Tara, come out where I can see you, you too Indi." Tammi said, and I stood up, and Tara came out.

"Everybody gets nervous, it's totally normal; just consider me like your best friend here at Slam. Catch your breath and then we'll all go out together, okay?" Tammi said.

Tara nodded, and I just smiled a little.

"Alright," Tammi said as we walked into the broadcast room.

"Is this whole booth just for us," Tara asked.

"We call this the live room because when that red light is on, you're live," Tammi said sitting in one of the chairs.

"If you two want to move around use this headset, so we don't miss anything," Tammi said.

"There's your vocal masking button, but you already know about that, and song selection's up to you," Tammi said, and stood up.

Tara sat down in one seat, and I sat in the other.

"There's like 20,000 songs here," I said, and scrolled the screen.

"You got some time before you go on, if you want to practice, get comfortable," Tammi said, and I spun around in my chair, smiling.

"Practice, um, maybe I should play a song just to make sure I know how to," Tara said, and touched a song, and you got the more sped up chipmunk version.

"Bad practice, bad practice," Tara said, freaking out.

"Don't worry about it, you two will be fine," Tammi said.

"I'll be right next door if you need me, just pretend you're in your bedroom," Tammi said, "You're on in 15."

Tara quickly shut the blinds, and I said, "We can do this."

Tara and I did our handshake, and I pressed the vocal masking button, and said, "These are the Radio Rebels live from Slam-Fm."

"Alright, we gotta confess, moving the studio from our bedroom to Slam was a bit terrifying, but life is all about change, right?" Tara said.

"Maybe some people just want to label you as one thing, analyze you, and then, walk away, we don't have to let that stop us from who we wanna be, like that kid with the remote control car," I said, and Tara said, "I mean yeah, maybe he's gonna grow up to build an entire green rocket ship, or that girl who gives everyone carnations on flowers day just so no one feels left out, she could grow up to be president."

"Guys if we just drop the labels and cliques and just be ourselves; we have no idea what were capable of. Look if you're all with us on this, then wear red tomorrow, it'll be like saying despite our differences, we're in this together. This song is from red letter day," I said, and Tara clicked the song.

I smiled at Tara, and we moved away from the mic, and did our handshake again.

Oh, yeah. We rock.

**Next Day at School**

I smiled as Tara and I walked down the hall her wearing a red shirt, and me red skinny jeans, and a black top, black flats, and red beanie.

"Ahem, do you like my glasses?" Audrey said.

"But you have freakishly good vision," I said, and Audrey said, "Fashion shouldn't be functional."

She then stuck her hand through the lens spot showing that there was no lens.

"Do you know why I picked red rims? I assume you two do because of your red shirt and jeans," Audrey asked.

"I can't believe all of these people are wearing red, just because the Radio Rebels said to. How cool is that?" Tara said looking around. It looked like the whole hallway was filled with people wearing some sort of red.

"So you two did listen to Radio Rebels last night. What happened to therapy, and your mystery plans," Audrey said.

I said, "Got canceled at the last minute."

"Can you guys tell us apart?" Barry and Larry asked wearing identical red outfits.

"You guys are fraternal, not identical," I said, and got in the elevator with them.

Tara and Audrey got in, and Tara punched the button.

"Hey, we just ran a recording of the Radio Rebels' show through a voice analysis app, and we're closer than ever to uncovering their true identities." Barry said.

"Local twins crack Radio Rebels' ID's." Larry said, and Tara and I shared creeped out glances.

"Then I'll be able to profess my undying love," Barry said.

"We'll be famous. We could get our own report, or at least our own reality TV show." Larry said.

"Where we could all be married on live TV," Barry said.

"Tara, Indi, since your dad runs Slam-FM maybe you could help us out," Barry said turning to me and Tara.

"Oh, we're not allowed to go to Slam-FM while they're there-"

"-To keep the mystery… mysterious," I said finishing Tara's sentence.

"The truth is Tara and Indi don't have time to do friend related things," Audrey said.

"Audrey, Audrey," Tara said quietly, and I said, "AUDREY!"

"What?" Audrey said.

Tara attempted to tell Audrey but she couldn't find the words.

"Forget it, I'm leaving," Audrey said.

Audrey started walking but I grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to Tara who shut a classroom door, so no one would listen, and Tara said, "We're about to tell you something so top secret, but you have to promise to never tell anyone."

I nodded at Tara letting her know I was okay with telling Audrey.

"I won't tell, I swear, you can say it," Audrey said.

I nodded, urging Tara.

Tara mumbled so low I couldn't understand her.

"Tara, you have to breathe your words," Audrey said, and Tara mumbled it again, and Audrey said, "Louder, come on, breath the words."

"We're the Radio Rebels," Tara and I said together.

"Oh, I don't believe you," Audrey said.

**Later that Day**

"If you're like us and believe music can change the world one track at a time," Tara started.

"You're gonna love this track one of my new favorite bands," I finished.

Audrey had a headset and she had a shocked look, "Oh my gosh I can't believe they're you and your them, I mean you're the last people I would've expected to be the Radio Rebels," Audrey said.

"It's been driving us crazy not telling you, and of course we wanna hang out but we've been doing our show," I said.

"Here's the thing you can't tell anyone, not even Larry and Barry, because Slam wants to keep it this big secret, and so do we," Tara said.

Audrey squealed, and hugged us both.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Getting Over it

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 3- Getting Over it**

**Indi POV**

I walked by the auditorium, and noticed Stacy, Tara, and Gavin inside.

I stopped not interrupting but still hiding.

"Wait Tara did you wanna say something?" Gavin asked.

"No she's fine, action!" Stacy said impatiently.

Bitch.

"Cut. Tara you listen to the Radio Rebels right?" Gavin asked.

Tara nodded, "You were wearing red yesterday, so I figured. The Rebels are right, life's about taking risks and making changes, so go ahead, say what you feel."

Wow, I like him. I approve sis.

Tara turned to Stacy who crossed her arms.

"It's just that the scene was about us falling for each other, even though we don't know it and..." Tara started.

"Blocking like this feels weird right?" Gavin asked walking towards Tara.

Oh yay, this is good.

"Right exactly, the audience is supposed to get what we're feeling without us saying anything and it only works if were closer," Tara said.

I smiled and jumped out of my skin when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around and it was Gabe.

"Hey, Indi," Gabe said.

I waved slightly not saying anything.

"I wanted to know-"

I was cut off by Audrey running around the corner, saying, "INDI! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!"

I looked at her in shock, and Audrey grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a hug saying, "Oh I am so excited, guess what happened?"

Then she noticed Gabe standing there, and he said, "Yah know, I'll just talk to you later, Indi."

I nodded and said, "B-Bye."

He smiled, and then ran off.

I turned back to Audrey who was smiling like crazy.

I was cut off from Audrey's soon-to-be-questioning, by hearing, "Okay, we clearly need extra rehearsal, my place tonight at 7:00."

"Oh...I, uh, can't tonight, Wednesday's mandatory family dinner, with my family and dinner," Tara said.

"Fine, whatever, lunch tomorrow, everybody's a director now," Stacy said before storming out.

I ducked behind an open door, and Stacy didn't notice me, thank God.

As soon as Gavin had left too, I smiled, ran in, and said, "YOU DID IT!"

I hugged Tara, and she said, "Thanks."

I then grabbed the CD she was holding and said, "The G's Demo?"

She shrugged, and I smirked.

* * *

**After School At Slam**

"You guys at Linkin Bay High killed it with the red yesterday. I noticed one of you wearing red specs that were the epitome of cool." Tara said, and loaded the G's Demo.

"But can we talk about what's not cool for a second, I mean the school keeps confiscating our stuff, I mean, my partner here's already lost 2 pairs of headphones and an MP3 player, in just this term alone, and I lost 2 MP3 players, my iPod, and a set of headphones. Those things meant everything to me." I said.

"Though I did notice that some of us seem to be exempt from this stuff snatching epidemic; funny how that works, huh?" Tara asked.

"She's right, you guys. It's not just our Playlists and Players were being deprived of yah know? Music is the soundtrack to our lives it's where we've been, and where were going, and everywhere in-between. Our music is who we are, and are we gonna let someone just snatch that away from us? Or are we gonna change the game?" I asked leaning forwards messing with my necklace.

"So here's a new song about trying things you never thought you could, look we've been trying to do a bunch of new things lately and this song severely inspires us," Tara said, and I nodded, and Tara smiled, and said, "Now we know one of you may know this song already, but we want you guys who haven't to vibe it, really, really, dig on it, and then remember that feeling. So tomorrow we want all you guys at 8:00 am to get up and dance, express yourself!"

"This is 'Turn it all around' by the G's," I said, and hit the song.

Tara and I smiled, and I got up and we danced to it.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

I smirked, and laughed as I danced with Audrey.

"Time to take your own advice," Audrey said, and I looked at Gavin, and noticed he was looking at Tara, and I pulled her out of her seat, and we started to dance, and I was behind Audrey who was behind Tara, and I gave her a small shove, and Audrey and I turned each other around.

Then I looked over, and saw that Stacy had gotten in-between Tara and Gavin, preventing them from dancing together.

Bitch.

I cracked up at her terrible dancing, and then the music was cut off, and there was an announcement, and everyone stopped dancing, and Moreno said, "This is a place of learning, not dancing, and anyone listening to the Radio Rebels during school will be suspended, and Radio Rebels I advise you to turn yourselves in now or your future's will be Radio Silence."

Then Moreno finally shut up, and Tara and I did our handshake, and I high-fived Audrey.

* * *

**At Lunch**

I was talking with Audrey and Tara when Gavin came around the corner and said, "Hey Tara, can I talk to you?"

"Uh-"

Audrey and I shoved her over to him, and she kept her balance and I smiled.

Audrey and I went and sat over at the table, but turned and watched the two.

I watched the two, and I saw Gabe walking over, and I said, "Gabe's coming. Oh shit!"

I turned around, and I said, "I can't talk to him!"

Audrey put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Relax, Indi."

I was about to say something, but Gabe said, "Hey, In-"

Before he finished his sentence I was across the courtyard, and Audrey saying, "INDI! INDI! INDI!"

Tara was now following, and I went into the girls' bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror, and Audrey and Tara came in, and Tara said, "Indi, I do the running away, not you, what happened?!"

Audrey came over, and saw the look on my face and said, "Indi, there's no reason to be scared. It's just Gabe."

I nodded and slid down to the floor and said, "I know, but that's what I'm scared about. He's a total douche bag. And I like him. What happened when I was 12 made me scared out of my mind, and I haven't even spoken a sentence to a guy without stuttering or running away, but a guy I like is a big, big, step for me. I don't know if I can do it."

Tara sat next to me on my right, and Audrey on my left.

"Indi, what did your therapist say?" Audrey said.

I buried my head in my knees and mumbled the answer.

"What?" Tara asked.

I looked up with tears going down my face and said, "She said that I still had the same evaluation as I did the day after the incident. That I haven't gotten any better."

Tara looked at me and said, "You have gotten better. You're able to go near guys at least."

Audrey wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said, "Indi, you're actually going to a school that have boys. When we were in Middle school, you cringed every time a guy even came near you. You had all of your classes changed to girl teachers because you couldn't be around a grown man. You're the strongest girl I know to do that. We can see it in your eyes that you're scared, but Tara and I know that you can handle yourself."

Tara smiled at me, and I said, "You guys are the bestest friends anybody could ask for, you know that?"

They smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

I stood up, and wiped off my face, and said, "I'm just gonna head home, Tara, I'll meet you later, Audrey, I'll call you later, or see you later."

Tara nodded, and handed me my bag that I hadn't noticed until then.

I smiled, hugged Tara, then Audrey, and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked out of the school after telling the secretary that I needed to go home because I felt sick.

I started walking, and I heard, "INDI! WAIT UP!"

I turned around, and Gabe was there running after me.

I stopped, and he stopped in front of me and said, "I wanted to see if you were okay. You looked pretty upset back there."

I nodded and said, "Thanks, and sorry about that. I just, uh, I just had a girl moment."

Gabe smiled and said, "So uh, anyways I wanted to tell you thanks for giving the Radio Rebels our demo."

I nodded and said, "Yeah, you're welcome even though Tara found it."

He smiled and said, "Well, uh, where are you going?"

I pointed behind me and said, "Home. I wasn't, uh, feeling good."

He nodded and said, "I hope you feel better. See you around."

I smiled and said, "See ya."

I then turned around, and bit my lip smiling. I actually had a conversation with a guy, and it was Gabe. Wow.

I smiled, and walked home.

Not knowing that he was still watching me.

* * *

**Later that Day**

I stood outside the Slam with Tara as we hid behind a bush, because we saw Larry and Barry.

I looked at Tara, and I noticed a trash guy, and said, "Tara."

I pointed at it, and ran over, and opened the door, and we ran in before anyone noticed.

Tara opened the blinds, and Tammi jumped out of her skin, while throwing her popcorn all over the place.

She yelled something, but Tara and I couldn't tell what she said.

She came out, and said, "Did you see the posters?"

"Hard to miss, they're everywhere," Tara said, and I sat down in my chair and said, "Our mom just called and said, she saw us on the bus, and I said, 'no we're at Slam', she said, 'no, no, no, you're on the bus, the side of it.'"

"They're spending money on marketing for you two, which means the ratings must be up. You two are famous!" Tammi said.

"No, we're not," I said, and Tara said, "The Radio Rebels are, even Gavin has a thing for them."

"That's good, we like Gavin right?" Tammi asked and I said, "Gavin is the guy Tara likes."

"Yes we do, and it was just hard enough when I had just Stacy to deal with, now I'm competing with myself for his attention, and I appear to be losing," Tara said, and she turned to me and said, "I saw Gabe run after you, and so did Audrey, we both want details."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Geez."

"You two have got fan clubs at every school in Seattle. I mean look at all the petitions," Tammi said, and we looked at the computer, "We want a dance break every day, we want more of the Radio Rebels. Don't take our music away."

I stood up, eyes wide.

"Okay, I have a really good idea, this is what we're gonna do…" Tara said, and Tammi and I leaned in.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Over it

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 4- Over it**

**Indi POV**

**Next Day at School**

You could hear the music blaring out of the Slam-FM car speakers for miles as students poured outside to dance.

I walked outside with Tara, and leaned against the wall next to her, and Audrey came over saying, "What is going on?"

"Well no one can complain about us missing class time, because it's lunch," Tara answered while smirking.

"This was your idea?" Audrey asked, and Tara nodded.

"Isn't it awesome?" I asked watching everyone dance.

"Ah! It's brill!" Audrey said.

I smiled, and crossed my arms.

"Hey, hey, hey, Linkin Bay! This is Tammi Q, coming at you live, y'all feeling good today?!" Tammi asked and raised her mic.

There were cheers, and I grinned even wider.

"Alright, I got a special message from our good friends, the Radio Rebels!" Tammi said, and pressed play.

"These are the Radio Rebels coming at you with a little lunch time surprise," My voice said filling the air.

"Now a lot of you have IM'd us talking about the powers to be taking away our music and it feels like part of ourselves has been taken away," Tara's voice said filling the air.

I high-fived Tara, smirking, as everyone booed and I heard my voice say, "That's not gonna make us better students and you can't punish someone for relaxing during their down time, right principal Moreno?"

I smiled- no, more like grinned. I just insulted the Principal, and I was proud.

"That's right, you took our music, and we're giving it back, text and request because lunch time is our time," Tara's voice said, and everyone cheered including me, Tara, and Audrey.

Tammi then started the music, and I laughed as I watched Tara and Audrey dance.

I rolled my eyes but laughed when they pulled me in, and I started dancing too.

I cracked up as I saw Moreno get told off by Tammi.

Still not knowing that someone had their eyes on me.

* * *

**Later at School**

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Moreno yelled.

I looked up while stopping talking to Audrey and Tara, and focused on Moreno.

"I want you all to know that this lunchtime fiasco was a… fiasco!" Moreno yelled.

Wow, good insult.

"It is time for a certain DJ's rain of rebellion to come to an end," Moreno said, "So, anyone with any information regarding the identity of these Radio Rebels, is to report it to me immediately. Or risk facing disciplinary actions themselves. Now get to class."

Oh no.

* * *

**Later at Slam-FM**

I smiled as Tara said, "If you don't go to Linkin Bay High, you missed out on a rockstar day."

"I've never seen so many people dancing before, but our listeners at Hoover High were so inspired by what went down at Linkin Bay, they had a full on flash mob at lunch today, how cool is that?! You guys totally need to post a video on our webpage stat." I said.

"I heard the Mathletes at Edson high just formed a pop, non pop alliance club, you guys are my heroes!" Tara said.

"And we got a call today from a guy who graduated high school 20 years ago, he said this show inspired him to stand up to his boss and get the raise he deserved, see what we mean, it's never too late to make a difference guys." I said, and spun around in my chair.

I then played a song and said, "This is one of my favorites, I hope you enjoy."

I stood up, and did the moon walk.

Tara laughed at me and said, "Indi, I have to tell you something."

I sat down in front of Tara, and said, "Yeah, sis?"

"Gabe was staring at you as you were dancing," Tara said, and I grinned, and said, "Yeah, well guess what, Gavin was staring at you!"

Tara and I laughed, and we started dancing again.

* * *

**Next Day at School**

I laughed as I talked with Tara while walking out of class, and then I heard, "TARA! INDI!"

Audrey ran over to us, and said, "I have news, but we can't talk here."

I raised an eyebrow, and Audrey pulled us into the closet, and said to the Janitor, "Excuse me, can you excuse us a minute?"

"But this is my office," The janitor said, and Audrey motioned for him to get out.

"So, guess who got nominated for prom queen?" Audrey asked, and Tara and I said, "Stacy."

"NO, YOU TWO!" Audrey said.

"Well, not you two, but the Radio Rebels." Audrey said.

"This is horrible," Tara said, and I said, "The whole point of the Radio Rebels is that they're anonymous, remember?"

"What happens if they win, who's going up there to accept the crown? We could get expelled." Tara asked.

"We have to put a stop to this," I said looking at Tara and she nodded in agreement.

"Are you serious? You two can't quit now," Audrey said, and the door opened, and Audrey said, "Not now, Mr. McGowski."

"But I need the broom," Mr. McGowski said, and Audrey handed him it, and shut the door.

"Audrey, we can't do this anymore," Tara said, and I nodded.

"You can," Audrey said.

"I can't," Tara said.

"You can," Audrey said.

"I can't," I said.

"You can," Audrey said, and Tara and I said together, "WE CAN'T!"

The door reopened, and we all said, "NOT NOW!"

"I need the dustpan too," Mr. McGowski said, and I handed it to him, and Tara shut the door.

"You two are heroes to people, and that's why they nominated you both," Audrey said, "You can't turn your back on them now. This is both of yours time to shine."

"What if we don't want to shine?" Tara asked.

"What if shining isn't really our thing?" I asked.

"As your BFFTLEWE, I am legally obligated to make sure you two do the show. Even if I have to drag you both there." Audrey said.

We chuckled, and walked out of the room as the bell rang, and I was walking with Tara, and we ran into Gavin.

"Hey Tara, we got another demo on the way for the Radio Rebels," Gavin said.

"Oh well I'm sure she'd be stoked to hear it," Tara replied, and I rolled my eyes and Gavin said, "You're Indi right, Tara's sister?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

They then separated, and I said, "I like him. I approve."

Tara laughed at me, and we walked to class.

* * *

**Later at Slam**

"Why did we have to park so far away?" Audrey asked.

"Because we can't risk anybody recognizing the car," Tara said.

"Or us," I said.

I then slid on a brown wig making sure I covered all of my black hair, and slid on my sunglasses.

"Alright wig me," Tara said, I handed Audrey and Tara their own wigs before sliding on a black hoodie over my shirt, and slid on a pair of heels.

We got out, and walked across making sure no one saw us, and then ran in.

**In Slam**

As I ruffled my hair Tara and Audrey walked into the broadcasting booth, and Tara said, "This is where the magic happens."

"This is so cool," Audrey said.

"Well is this the famous Audrey Sharma?" Tammi asked hugging Audrey.

We all turned as the door opened.

"Could you girls excuse us for a moment?" Rob asked motioning looking at Tara and me.

Audrey and Tammi both nodded before leaving the room.

"Look if this is about Audrey being here then we swear she's the only person we've told-"

"No, it's not about Audrey, this is about you two. Principal Moreno called. The lunch time dance party was a mistake. She wants to expel the Radio Rebels as soon as she finds out who they are," Rob said interrupting Tara.

"Well as long as she doesn't know it's us then we shouldn't have a problem," I said sitting in a chair.

"Well I can't take that chance though can I?" Rob asked.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked.

"Look I may run Slam-FM, but I'm a step-father first, and it's unfortunate, but this has gone too far," Rob said.

"Yes it has, it's too far to stop now. Look this is bigger than Slam or Moreno or even us, we can't turn our backs on the thousands of people who finally feel like they have a voice, and I'm not going back to that shy invisible girl who's afraid to even speak," Tara said.

"And I'm not going back to the girl who's goes to being scared every time a guy comes near her," I said.

"Look we know that it's risky, but we are not going to back down," Tara said.

"You know I think that's the most I've heard you two say at one time," Rob said.

"You're on in two minutes," Rob said before heading towards the door,

"Good luck," Rob said and closed the door.

* * *

**During the Show**

"A lot of you want to know who we are, I get that. It might be easier if you could see our faces," Tara said, "But that's the thing, guys it's not about us, it's about you."

"So you don't need to see our faces, but to make it easier, you can call me… Rebel, I'm somebody who's scared to go near guys from what happened in my past," I said, and spun in my chair with the headset on, and Tara said, "And you can call me Radio. You want to know who I am? I'm somebody who's tired of being afraid, I know how it can hold you back, just, say what you're afraid of. Call in," Tara gave me a look, and we said, "We dare you."

After a few seconds nothing came up, and I said, "I guess everyone's too afraid to say what they're afraid of."

"Here, maybe this song will inspire you-"

There was a knock at the window, and Tammi said, "Lines 1-20!"

I looked at the lines, and they were all blinking.

"You're on with the Radio Rebels," I said, and Gavin's voice said, "I'm afraid to do my own thing."

I smiled, and put down my headset sitting on the couch.

"I was too," Tara said.

"Was? So what changed?" Gavin asked.

"I guess I started doing the show with Rebel, and I realized you're not alone as you feel, you can remember that then it makes it easier to take a risk, ya know, do your own thing," Tara said.

"Thanks," Gavin said, and the call ended.

I smiled, and grabbed my headset.

"Okay we're gonna take some more calls in a minute, but for the mean time you guys are gonna seriously dig this song," Tara said pressing a song on the screen, and the music played and she took off the headset and headed for the door while Audrey ran out of the other room.

"Just somewhere, to do something," Tara said.

As Tara left, Audrey said, "I'm afraid of Hyenas."

I just smiled.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	5. No More Prom

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 5- No More Prom**

**Later that day**

I was sitting on the end of Tara's bed with her doing homework when mom walked in and said, "Congratulations!"

"What?" I asked.

"Your prom queen nomination's on the school website, and I'm so excited!" Mom said.

"What about Principal Moreno?" Tara asked.

"Mom, if the Radio Rebels win and we confess our identities we could get expelled." I said.

"I don't care about Principal Moreno, girls, people nominated you two for Prom queen because you inspire them. You're standing up for your beliefs; that's all I care about," Mom said.

"I don't think I'm going to Prom," Tara said.

"Me neither," I added.

"Let me rephrase that, all I care about is you standing up for your beliefs, and prom. You have to go, it's Prom!" Mom said.

We started objecting, and mom said, "You have to!"

"Mom-"

"-Yeah, you both are going," Mom said, and ran out of the room really happy.

Tara and I shared a look, and groaned, and fell back at the same time.

**Next Day At School**

"This is your principal, there's been some controversy about the identity of the Radio Rebels, and there is more distraction than controversy, now I gave them the chance to do the right thing and turn themselves in, but they chose to hide avoiding the consequences of their insubordination. Well they can't hide forever, which is why until the Radio Rebels identity's are revealed, I'm cancelling the prom. For everyone. Now do you think there's favoritism at Linkin Bay?" Principal Moreno said.

The intercom shut off, and people starting talking, and Tara and I got a scared looks on our faces.

"This is bad-"

"This is really, really, bad," Tara said finishing my sentence.

Audrey nodded, oh we were in deep shit.

**After school at slam**

"Prom is a right of passage, if the Radio Rebels are all about the people, then they'll reveal their identities and give us our prom back!" Stacy said into her mic.

Oh no.

Tara, Audrey, and I were in the middle of the crowd, and Tara said, "How are we gonna get in?"

I saw Tammi, and I said, "Look!"

We mouthed, _help!_

She held up a finger and said, "Hold on."

"Who do you blame for your prom getting canceled, before anything was said I yelled, "LOOK IT'S ONE OF THE RADIO REBELS!"

Everyone chased after Tammi with her hood up, and we all ran for the entrance.

Once we got in, we dropped the signs and I said, "That was a close one."

Tara nodded, and we sat down in our seats.

**On the show**

"Hey out there in Radio land, a lot's happened since we last hung out huh?" Tara asked.

"Look we know you guys are upset, but were gonna hear what you think, we're not gonna shut you out, so call us, text us, write on our wall, we wanna know what you think," I said pressing one of the caller buttons.

After a lot of insults, I had my head down on the desk, and let out a shaky breath.

"You guys are being honest about how you feel," Tara said, and clicked a caller, and I said, "You're on Line 2."

"I've always liked you two, your playlists totally rock but," Gavin paused, "Go ahead, let it out," Tara said.

"It's just me and my friend were hoping to impress a pair of girls that night." Gavin said. Okay, I understand that he was going to try and impress Stacy, but what other friend and girl?

"Stacy," Audrey whispered.

"Sorry about that," She said.

"Yeah, me too," Gavin said, and hung up.

"Well, I guess you guys are pretty upset, so I'll uh just play some music," I said pressing one of the songs.

"This one's for you guys thanks for being honest with us, and we're really sorry we let you down," Tara said.

I kind of deflated in my seat, and Rob opened the door and said, "They're just angry, you know they'll come around. It doesn't take away from all the good things you two have done as the Radio Rebels," Rob said entering the room.

"Did you hear them? They hate us, we ruined their prom. I feel horrible," I said.

"You two didn't ruin it, that Principal did," Tammi said.

"We knew she was angry, but I didn't know she would do something like this," Tara said standing up.

"Man, that Moreno is such a backwards thinker," Tammi said.

Wait, backwards thinker?

I smirked standing up and going over to Tara.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, and we said, "Backwards."

**Afterwards**

"Uh, I though everyone would be gone by now," Tara said as we hid behind a pole.

I saw a dancing sandwich and I said, "Tara, sandwich, 9, o'clock."

She looked over and said, "Time for a professional."

**After Call**

"Somebody order the meaty subtacular?" The Sandwich said coming in.

"HELLO?!" The sandwich said, and Tara, Audrey, and I popped our heads up, and the sandwich jumped back.

"Hi, could you do us a favor?" I asked.

"You want uh, extra marinara?" The sandwich asked.

I giggled.

"That would be awesome-"

"Audrey!" Tara and I said, and she said, "And focusing. I am a hyena."

I looked at her weirdly while Tara said, "You see those girls out there?" The sandwich looked back, "We need to get out of here without any of them seeing us."

The sandwich leaned forwards and said, "You can count on me."

We walked around the back, and I laughed quietly at his dancing moves.

"Good morning Lincoln Bay High School, this is Tammi Q from Slam-FM bringing you a special message from-"

"Radio Rebels here!" I heard my voice say, "You guys really unleashed your fury about the Prom drama, and we want you to know you've totally been heard, cancelling prom was totally unfair, but blaming Moreno isn't going to solve anything."

"We want to do something about it, and so does Slam," Tara's voice said, "Which is why we're giving you all what you want, your Prom back!"

Everyone cheered, and so did Tara, Audrey, and I.

"Slam-FM is throwing its first ever Morp, that's prom spelt backwards because were turning prom upside down. Tickets are free and everyone is invited, so don't worry about finding a date, or spending your college savings on a dress, or a tux or limo. Just come as you are because that's the way we like you." My voice said.

Everyone cheered again, and I said to Tara quietly, "Out best idea ever."

Tara smiled, and we did our handshake.

I watched in glee as Gavin and Stacy were fighting, and then Tara came over and said, "Why don't you call the Radio Rebels and tell them that, I'm sure they'd love to hear it from their number #1 fan."

Gavin laughed, and covered his face.

Then Gavin said to Tara, "I think we're in trouble."

They then laughed.

I just smiled.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	6. Betrayal

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**

**Chapter 6- Betrayal  
**

**Later at Slam**

"So we've been getting a lot of questions about the Morp, which rules because you all seem stoked to go," I said.

"Which is the whole point right? A party where everyone feels like royalty, but then again maybe we should crown a Morp king and queen. I mean after all people were nominated," Tara said playing with a guitar.

I had one in my lap while strumming it mindlessly.

"And if that's what you guys want then that's what we'll do. Morp is all yours so make sure to vote for your favorite Morp King and Queen. Make your voices heard," I said, and Tara said, "Especially our number one fan."

I just smirked.

**Next Day at School- At Lunch**

I smiled as I sat down next to Barry and he said, "Woah, are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Better than ever."

He gave me a curious look and I said, "I've felt more confident around guys. I'm not that scared anymore."

Barry nodded, and Larry sat on my other side, and I said, "Now I feel crowded, now move!"

Larry got up, and I sat next to Audrey and I said, "Where's Tara anyways?"

"Practicing with Stacy and Gavin," Audrey said, and I said, "Poor Tara."

Audrey nodded, and I heard, "Hey Indi."

I turned around, and Gabe was there.

I smiled and said, "Hey Gabe."

"Stacy wanted me to tell you that there's a party at her place at 7, and everyone's invited." Gabe said, and leaned against the table.

I nodded and said, "I can't-"

"She said you'd say that, so she told me to tell you that she'd have proof about your secret." Gabe said, and shrugged not knowing what it meant. Oh shit.

"What secret?" I asked.

"I don't know, are you going to go?" He asked.

I bit my lip and said, "Maybe, if Tara goes I will."

He smiled and said, "Hope to see you there, bye. Indi."

He winked at me, and went to his table.

I turned to Audrey and she said, "Oh my gosh, that was so cute, you two were just flirting!"

I rolled my eyes and ate my apple scared about what was happening with Tara.

**Stacy's Party**

"Hi," Tara and I said as we walked into Stacy's house.

"Here we are," Tara said, and I smiled.

"So I see, but I'm still watching you. Both of you." Stacy said, and I muttered while we walked into the living room, "What crawled up her ass and died?"

Tara laughed, and I smirked.

I sat next to Audrey, as Tara sat in-between the guys and Audrey. I don't have much problems with guys anymore, but I still had problems with personal space.

"This is the Radio Rebels live from Slam-FM, tonight, is all about you. Lines are open, you know the number." I heard my voice say, and Tara and I shrugged.

"I'm calling to the show," Stacy said, and I said, "This'll be good, I have some good insults in there."

Tara gave me a look, and Audrey said, "How are you both here, and there?"

"You're on with Radio Rebel," Tara's voice said, and Stacy said, "Do you know you are both hypocrites?"

"Hi, what's your name caller?" My voice asked.

"Save it, you say you're all about the people, but Morp is all about you both," Stacy said, and I whispered, "I'm so hurt."

I smirked, and Stacy continued her rant, "You get to log more queen votes on the radio, every night, not fair, more Morp nominees should get air time, meaning me!"

"I totally hear you," Tara's voice said.

"I don't think you do," Stacy said.

"Say what you want to say," My voice said.

I smirked, and Audrey said, "Look at 12, o'clock."

I looked in front of me, and Gabe was looking at me.

He smiled at me and Tara got up, and I followed Tara.

I went into the bathroom with Tara and stood beside her, and she dialed, and Tammi patched her into the show.

"You wanna know the truth?" Tara asked.

"Stop hogging the bathroom!" I heard a guy outside the bathroom say, and we walked out of the room, and Stacy said, "What was that?"

"I knocked over my chair, so I could get close to the mic so you could hear me clearly." Tara said, and I grabbed the phone from her as we ran down to Stacy's basement.

We hid in a closet, and Stacy came down after us.

"Oh I can hear you clearly. I can hear you so clearly Radio Rebels that we could be in the same building," Stacy said.

"Same building, what, are you crazy. Are you at the Slam Stacy, we don't see you, maybe you're hiding somewhere?" I asked.

Tara took the phone, we hid in the closet, and Tara said, "I'm just a little worried about you Stacy, if Rebel or I beat you out for Morp queen, your fragile ego won't be able to survive."

I let out a laugh, and covered my mouth.

"Can you hand me my jacket?" A guy asked opening the door, and Stacy said, "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Tara asked.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked, and I heard her running, and Tara said, "That was our sound guy, we just got a new demo today that's called, my jacket. Want me to play it?"

I ran out of the closet, and into the living room while Tara ran up the stairs.

"I have a better idea, why don't you stop hiding and come out?" Stacy asked, and I sat in Tara's spot, and Audrey smiled at me, and I grinned.

Tara came out a little bit later, and Audrey said, "That was amazing, both of you! She was absolutely freaked out."

I smirked and said, "How'd you like my crazy comment?"

"And Gavin just smiled at you," I said.

"I think that was more of a general smile," Tara said.

Gabe saw me and smiled at me, and Tara said, "Now that wasn't a general smile."

I smirked and said, "Oh, no, I think that was more of a general smile."

Tara glared at me, and Audrey said, "They both seemed pretty specific to me."

The band then got set, and Gabe said, "We are the G's and this is We so Fly."

They started, and right before Gabe started he winked at me, and I said to Tara, "Did Audrey tell you who I like yet?"

Tara looked at me with wide eyes, and I smirked.

"NO!" She said, and I nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" Stacy said.

"I didn't do anything, you bumped into me," Audrey said defending herself.

"You come to my house and you spill your drink on me. This cost a fortune," Stacey snapped, and Tara immediately said, "It was an accident Stacey. Audrey would never do something as mean as that, unlike some people."

I laughed, and put a hand over my mouth.

"Do you know what you both of your problems are-"

"You know what; we don't care what you think our problem is. Keep it to yourself," I snapped interrupting Stacy.

"Thanks for that," Audrey said once Stay stormed off.

Audrey hugged us both, and I said, "That felt good, how about you sis?"

Tara smiled and said, "It did. Definitely."

**Later at the Party**

"Okay, you can do it, just go over there," Tara said, and I said, "God, just do it!"

Tara turned around, and there was Gavin.

I smiled and said, "I have to go, I'll see you in the front, Tara."

She smiled at me, and I said, "Bye Gavin."

He waved, and I walked through the house, and to the front pulling out my cell texting mom to come pick us up.

I sat at the fountain in the front, and no one was out there.

I smiled, and heard, "Hey."

I looked up, and Gabe was there.

I smiled and said, "Hey Gabe."

"How'd you like the party?" Gabe asked.

I shrugged and said, "I don't do parties like this, but Tara dragged me."

Gabe smiled at me and sat next to me.

"You look nice," Gabe said, and looked at my outfit.

I glanced down at my white sundress and black flats with my black lace fingerless gloves with my black shawl with a white hairband.

"Thanks, I liked your song, it was good." I said, and he said, "Thanks."

Then Tara walked out of the house, and mom's car pulled up, and I said, "Well, see you later, Gabe."

As I turned to walk away, Gabe grabbed my hand and said, "You're going to Morp right?"

I nodded and said, "I'll be there."

He smiled and said, "Good."

I smiled, and got in the car.

**Gabe POV**

As Indi got in the car with her sister, and they drove away I hit myself in the head, and said, "Why didn't you ask her to go with you? STUPID!"

Gavin came out and said, "Hey, Gabe."

I nodded and Gavin said, "Didn't ask?"

I sat back down and said, "Nope. She left, and then I asked her if she was going, and I just said, 'Good.' And then she left."

Gavin sat next to me and said, "Dude, you've liked her since she the day Tara's family adopted her, and Tara gave me a hint that she like one of the guys in the band, and she hasn't talked to either of the other G's. And I know she doesn't like me, so that leaves you. Give it some time."

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

Gavin patted me on the shoulder, and we went to go pack up the stuff.

**Next Day**

**Indi POV**

"I swear he was about to ask me to Morp," I said to Audrey as we sat in the theater after we had just performed.

Audrey smiled and said, "So you wanted him to ask you?" I gave Audrey a look, and she grinned.

"I'm gonna go look for Tara, I don't see her anywhere," I said, and stood up.

I ran out of the room, and looked around, and I bumped into Gavin, and he said, "Indi, have you seen Tara anywhere?"

I shrugged and said, "She's in school, I know that, she walked with me today. I'm gonna go look around more."

Gavin nodded and said, "Thanks."

I nodded, and Gavin said, "Indi?" I turned and looked at him, "Hurry."

I nodded, and ran behind the stage, and looked around saying, "TARA!" I was on the other end but I heard, "Dude, ready to rock out with the drama dorks?"

I turned and saw Gabe and the other two from the band talking to Gavin.

"That's funny, have you guys seen Tara? She's late," Gavin said.

"Move on already! Pay attention to Stacy," Gabe said.

I crossed my arms and continued to watch pissed that I actually liked him.

"You're turning into a real jerk you know that don't you?" Gavin asked.

Gabe chuckled.

"Me?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah," Gavin said.

"You're the one who needs to get his priority's straight," Gabe said pointing at Gavin.

"Or what? You're gonna kick me outta the band?" Gavin asked.

"Is that what you want?" Gabe asked.

"What I want is for you to drop the stupid Rockstar act for five minutes, try, just try, to be a normal person," Gavin said, and I started walking over to them still listening.

"Okay, I am the front man of this band, this Rockstar act is what put us on the map. If you don't wanna be part of that then that's fine with us," Gabe said.

"What happened to G's for life?" Gavin asked.

"Hmm yeah, ask yourself that. Enjoy your solo career Gavin," Gabe said, and I stepped into view, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I-Indi?" He asked, and I nodded, and said, "Yeah, and I just heard every word you said. Wow, I didn't know you were that stuck up. Now if you excuse me I have to look for my sister who you just completely insulted."

I walked through the doorway, and Gabe was stuck in shock.

I walked down the hallway, and I said, "Tara! TARA!"

"HELP!" I heard, and I saw the Janitor open a door, and Tara ran out and I said, "Tara? What the-"

I didn't finish my sentence because Tara was already running down the hallways to the auditorium.

We made it just in time to see Stacy kiss Gavin, and the show was over. Oh no.

Gavin saw us, and Tara gave him an apologetic look, and he held the back of his head, and walked off the stage.

"Oh look, he is so disappointed in you, and who can blame him?" Stacy asked.

She then pushed us both further back, and glared at us.

"Okay Radio Drivels, you were bad enough when you didn't talk, but trying to destroy me on your stupid Radio show, did you really think you'd get away with that?" Stacy asked.

"Look you're wrong, we're not them-"

"-Save it, you're not them? Then explain this," Stacy said interrupting Tara and getting out her phone, and pressing a button.

"I was afraid we biffed the call, Tara and Indi were right, you can be in two places at once," Mom's voice said through the recording.

"That doesn't prove anything," I said.

"No? Then you won't mind if I e-mailed it to the whole school? And Moreno?" Stacey asked.

"What do you want Stacey? What could you possibly gain from this?" Tara asked.

"Morp queen, you girls are gonna make sure I win, or the Radio Rebels are, tell everyone on your show to vote for me, and if you say anything about this little private moment. Then I'll tell everyone who you two really are," Stacy said, and I glared at her as she walked away.

"What is with her and winning?" I asked Tara, and Tara shrugged, and sighed.

We were in even more deep shit.

**At Slam during Show**

"Okay, we had a bad day and it kinda shook us up. Made us wonder, are we doing the right thing, I mean is it worth it if we get expelled? Or if it messes things up with the guy I like, I don't know." Tara said.

"But I do know that there will be people out there who try and take things away from us but things bigger than prom, and we can just sit back and watch it happen. Or we can stand up for ourselves, I mean we all deserve to dance to our own playlists no matter what Moreno or anyone else has to say about it," I said throwing a baseball into the air catching it, and repeating.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget, we both know that you guys wanna vote one of us for Morp queen just to find out who we are, but we don't need that crown." Tara said.

"But Stacey Debane she kinda does, so just keep that in mind when you vote," I said.

**AN: How'd you like it?**

**1 more chapter left!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Morp and The End

******I don't own anything except for my ideas, and Indi.**

**Tara has an adoptive sister that helps her with the show that has a very bad past, and is very scared of guys. Gabe/OC**; **Please Read and Review! No flames Please.**

**Chapter 7- Morp Part 1**

**Indi POV**

Tara and I walked over to the Audrey and the guys, and I said, "Hey guys."

"You two look, amazing," Audrey said to us.

"Thank you," I said, and Tara pulled us over to the side and said to Audrey, "Have you seen Gavin? I really should talk to him."

"Wait, what are you gonna say?" Audrey asked, and I looked at Tara in confusion.

"I don't know," Tara said, and started panicking.

I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Relax."

"Are we missing something?" Larry and Barry asked.

"Boys wait here, conference now," Audrey said, and pulled me and Tara backstage.

"I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out," Tara said.

"Just breath," Audrey said.

Tara started to breathe in and out slowly before nodding to us reassuringly.

"Okay," Tara said.

We all stood up, but paused I paused once I saw Stacey on her own looking into a small mirror saying, "You're beautiful. You're a queen no matter what happens."

Tara and I shared a look, and I said, "Wow."

Stacy then turned around, and walked back to the party.

Tara, Audrey, and I walked back to the party, and I felt someone tug my hand, and I turned around and it was Gabe and I said, "What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

I looked at Tara, and Audrey, and they were talking with the guys, and I said, "Sure."

I went back to backstage, and Gabe followed me, and he said, "I'm sor-"

"-Don't even say you're sorry. You meant every word because if you didn't then you wouldn't have said it." I said.

Gabe grabbed my hands and say, "That night when I was at the party outside talking to you, that was me. Not rockstar me. I wanted to ask you to Morp that night, but I chickened out. I've liked you since the day you first got here."

I was in shock.

"Gabe, I need to tell you something, and you might not like me after it-"

"-I'll listen." He said, and I smiled, and then I heard, "Good evening Seattle, you ready to find out who your Morp queen is?!"

I sighed, and Gabe said, "Meet me back here after they crown the king and queen, and you can tell me."

"It's time to see who will win the crowns at Lincoln Bay High," Tammi said.

I nodded, and we walked back out, and Tammi said, "We did have 2 nominations for Morp King but one dropped out."

"So that leave's Gabe LaViolet!" Tammi said, and Gabe smiled at me, and went up to get his crown. I clapped.

She nodded, and Tammi said, "Let's invite up the Morp court princesses up to join me on stage!"

I felt my hands getting sweaty, and Tara came over to me.

She grabbed my hand, and Tammi said, "STACY TABANE!"

Stacy then walked up the stage, and Tara pulled me back up to where Rob was.

I gulped when he handed me a mic, and he said, "It'll be okay."

I nodded, and said, "I hope so."

"Tara, I'm scared. More scared than I've ever been since that night when I was 12." I said.

Tara grabbed my shoulders and said, "You'll be okay, Indi."

I nodded, and said, "We go out together, and we stick together."

She nodded, hugged me, and then Tammi said, "The Radio Rebels!"

"Radio Rebels, are you out there?" Tammi asked.

"Well I guess we'll continue. Your Morp queen is, THE RADIO REBELS!" Tammi said, and Tara smiled at me.

Rob smiled at us, and pressed the vocal masking button.

"Most of you don't know me. I'm the girl who sits in the back of the class and never raises her hand. Who is so afraid of saying the wrong thing that she says nothing instead, the old me would have frozen in front of a crowd like this, but something happened and suddenly, the real stuff we were dealing with at school became more important than my fears. Look I wasn't sure I was gonna do this tonight, and Rebel here's still having doubts, but I need to be true to myself, and if I do it, she might do it, so here goes." Tara said, and stepped out onto the stage and said, "I'm Radio Rebel. Well the Radio at least."

I gulped, and people started clapping.

I bit my lip, and put the mic up to my lips, and said, "My situation, isn't like Tara's, I'm afraid of what might happen because of my past, and I've been scared ever since. I would never do this, and I still don't believe I can. But, since Tara did it, I guess I can, so here it goes."

I walked down the steps, and Tara smiled at me, and I stepped onto the stage, and Tara hugged me saying, "Thank you for doing this with me."

The crowd clapped, and I smiled and said, "I'd never give up on you sis."

She smiled, and we pulled apart.

People then clapped and clapped, and clapped.

Tara and I laughed, and then Moreno came onto stage, and the clapping stopped. She took Tara's mic, and said, "Thank you for an enlightening evening. And now that I know who the Radio Rebels are, they are definitely getting expelled."

Everyone gasped, and I looked at my feet, and sighed.

"Enjoy your Morp, Tara and Independence." Moreno said, and I flinched at the use of my full name, "Oh, and don't bother coming to school on Monday."

Then all the sudden, "I'M A RADIO REBEL!" I looked at Audrey, and smiled.

"NO, I'M A RADIO REBEL!" Gavin said, and I grinned.

Then everyone started yelling, "I'M A RADIO REBEL!"

"You can't expel everyone; can you?" Tammi asked cockily.

I felt someone grab my hand, and Gabe smiled at me, and stood next to me, and everyone chanted, "WE'RE THE RADIO REBELS!"

Moreno handed Tara her mic back, and then Moreno walked off the stage.

Then Tammi handed to crown to Tara saying, "I believe this belongs to you two."

"Well I guess since we're all the Radio Rebels, this crown belongs to all of us, so congrats kings and queens." Tara said.

I then saw a very unhappy looking Stacy, and I grabbed the crown and said, "But there is one person, who's been dreaming about this crown her entire life, though I'm not quite sure I heard her say she was a Radio Rebel."

I walked over to Stacy, and Tara stood beside me.

"I'm a Radio Rebel. I'm so, a Radio Rebel." Stacy said, and I smiled, and said, "Well then, this belongs to you." I then put the crown on her head.

She smiled at me, and said to us, "Why are you two being so nice to me? When I've always been nothing but mean to you both?"

I smiled and Tara said, "Because look at you right now Stacey. That dress, and the crown you are 100% you right now. That's all the Radio Rebels could ask of anyone. You are yourself, and you've never been more beautiful."

Stacy smiled again, and everyone cheered.

We then got off stage, and Tara and I were asked a lot of questions, the guys immediately dropped their proposals.

I was currently with the guys, and I was in the middle of laughing because they were in another fight because they're saying they both knew that it was us and they were trying to get us to crack, and now they're fighting.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around, and it was Gabe and he said, "Hey."

I smiled and he said, "Was that what you had to tell me?"

I shook my head and said, "No, but I still need to tell you."

He smiled, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me back backstage.

I sat on one of the crates, and he stood in front of me, and I said, "You know how I said that the reason I was scared because of what happened in my past?"

Gabe nodded, and I looked at my feet, and said, "When I was 12, before Tara's mom adopted me, I was walking home from school, and I was cornered by 4 guys. I didn't know what was happening, and I was scared out of my mind. They… they raped me."

I looked up at Gabe, and he was shocked.

"You're not lying about this right?" He asked, and I said, "Nope."

Gabe then pulled me into a hug, and said, "That's why you were so scared when I talked to you."

I nodded, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

He grabbed my chin, and made me look at him and said, "I will never hurt you like that."

I smiled, and he leaned down and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his hands around my waist, and then I heard Tammi say, "Linkin Bay please give it up for your very own, Gavin Morgan!"

I leaned back, and said, "We should get back out there."

Gabe nodded, and helped me off the crate, and wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked out.

"Hey," Gabe said stopping, "Will you go out with me tomorrow?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah."

He smiled, kissed me again, and I pushed him away and said, "Stop it."

He leaned forwards and said, "You know you like it."

I just smiled and pulled him along.

"There's a girl I've like for a while now, and she's the girl who's not afraid to ask a dancing sandwich for help," Gavin said looking directly at Tara.

"He's the sandwich," I said.

Gabe gave me a confused look and said, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"She inspired this song, so this songs for her." Gavin said and started playing.

At this time I was in the back with Gabe who had his arms wrapped around my waist, and I had my hands on his hand.

"Wait here," Gabe said, and I took the crown that he handed me, and I watched him go up on stage with the other G's, and start playing backup for Gavin.

I clapped with everyone else, and Gabe smiled at me.

I walked over to Tara, and smirked at her.

She laughed, and I just smiled.

* * *

**Skip to After song**

I was standing with Gabe, Audrey, Tara, Larry, and Barry.

I grinned as I saw Gavin start walking over to Tara, and I started pushing, Gabe, Larry, and Barry away with Audrey.

Once we were far enough away, Audrey and I leaned against the wall trying to hear what they were saying, but Gabe said, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and put my hand in his saying, "You may."

He started dancing with me on the dance floor, and I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my head on his shoulder while he had his arms around my waist.

We swayed to the song, and I smiled and said, "I'm glad everything turned out right."

Gabe smiled, leaned down and kissed me and said, "Me too."

Then somehow, Gabe, Tara, Gavin, Stacy, Audrey, Tammi, Larry, Barry, Kim, and Me started dancing together.

Oh, yeah, we rule.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**AN: Should I do a sequel?  
How'd you like the end?  
**

**Please Review!**_**  
**_


	8. Sequel Update

_**Alright, to all the people that love this story soooo much, I'll do a sequel. But it might not be for a couple of weeks. I have 4 stories currently in progress, and I'm really bad at updating late. 0_0**_

_**But, I will make a sequel for you all.**_

_**:D**_


End file.
